Half-Breed
by AprilDawson
Summary: The sequel to "Half-Blood". Alex is trying to live his life as normally as what is given to him. Living in a werewolf refuge his parents made, he has to keep this secret to protect his family. When he makes closer friends, they all try and find the answers behind why werewolves are no longer welcome to attend Hogwarts. Only to find there are secrets his parents are hiding from him.
1. Chapter 1: Normal

Alexander Harris pressed down on his trunk to close it all the way and locked it before it could explode parcels, cloaks, shoes, and other things he'd bring back to Hogwarts. He let out a relieved sigh and sat on his bed beside his oversized trunk.

His room was a chaotic mess; with books, essays, and untidy heaps of clothing all over the floor while his broom sitting in the corner had become a coat hanger. There was more mess than there was floor, like a bomb had hit his room not too long ago.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked out his window at all the tenants walking outside into the field. His eyes wandered to the sky where the moon barely shined behind the clouds; it was almost time. He pushed himself off his head, nabbed his green and silver scarf and coat, and then bounded down the stairs. When he reached the last step, he heard the cries and howls of the people outside. The moonlight beamed through the windows . . .

The wolves have come out . . .

Alex opened the door and saw that his yard was filled with giant wolves. They were still whimpering in pain with their heads down and their tails between their legs, some had recovered faster than others and shook off the pain before running off toward the trees. Alex's eyes wandered to the side and found, in his opinion, the strangest sight. A human woman with short hair pulled back into a ponytail and stood with power and confidence; a stance of someone in her element.

He started to walk over to her. The woman's long and huge scars down her arm and back becoming harder to ignore as he grew closer. One of the large wolves that stood nearly eight feet came over as well and nudged the woman with its head. She had lost her footing and narrowed her eyes at the wolf with a smile and playfully pushed the wolf's head. The wolf had gold eyes, brownish red fur, and many small spots on its face and legs. Its eyes wandered to Alex and its ears twitched, gaining the woman's attention and followed the wolf's gaze.

"Hey, mom," Alex greeted her then looked to the wolf, "Hey, dad. See you forgot to shave," he smiled.

Alex, from what he could identify, saw that his dad narrowed his eyes at him and lowered himself with his gaze on his fifteen-year-old son. The boy took two steps back with his brows furrowed together, then looked to his scarred mother.

"What is he doing?"

"You know what he's going to do," she shrugged.

"Shit—"

Mr. Wisenburg pounced and pinned Alexander down with one paw so large it was as big as the boy's torso. Alex struggled to push the giant paw off his chest until his father sat on him and yawned.

Alex groaned. "Dad, you're fat!" he complained and flailed his arms around. "Mom, help! He's heavy and his fur is getting in my mouth!"

"You deserved it," his mom answered and fixed her short ponytail. "He'll get off when you say 'uncle'," she reminded him.

"Not this time," he sighed, his breathing shallow with a large wolf sitting on him. "I'll be here all night until he gives in."

Mr. and Mrs. Wisenberg looked at one another. Their kid had always been stubborn. It was something the boy was going to inherit from both his parents anyway. It was completely unavoidable.

"Alright," she sighed and lay down beside her son and husband. "Just so you know, he's still shedding until next month. So you'll be coughing up hairballs tomorrow morning."

Mr. Wisenberg swat his tail against her face, scrunching her nose and scratching it with her palm.

"I merely speak the truth."

He smacked his tail at her head again.

Alexander chuckled and tried to push his dad off again, but the large wolf merely adjusted himself and wagged his tail; brushing his son playfully and aggressively. The boy sighed. "I finished packing," he said.

"Good. You packed up enough socks?"

"Enough to sell them to other students," Alexander chuckled.

"All your uniform pieces?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes.

"And you've done all your homework—?"

Mr. Wisenberg tapped his tail, again, into her face and huffed at her. The large wolf stood up and curled into a ball just two feet from them. "Yes, and I WIN!" he cheered and bumped his fists into the air as he quickly sat up. The wolf rolled his eyes at the boy and closed his eyes. Alexander merely smiled and looked to his mother, her eyes watched him with the same stone-faced look she often had when she was serious.

And when she wasn't serious.

Well . . . that was just her face. It would change ever so slightly when she emoted her feelings. It wasn't that she didn't know how to make big reactions, it was just rare to see her anything but professional with the tenants that come to live in their house. Whenever it was just he and dad, she'd have a calm and soothing smile that looked almost foreign on her. But it was something that Alexander accepted from her.

Just as he accepted how often he was exposed to werewolves more than humans. It was odd, but it wasn't a terrible way of living.

"I did all my homework. Promise," Alexander nodded.

"I trust you," she answered with a very slight smile and pat his head. "Now go to bed. We have to wake up early."

"Alright," the boy answered and stood up. "Night, dad," he called.

The wolf twitched awake and looked to his kid walking back inside the house.

Alexander shut the door behind him after seeing his mom go over to his dad and leaned against like he was a giant pillow. He pulled his scarf off and pat remaining clumps of fur sticking onto it as he made way to his room, only to give up on removing bits of individual hairs off and went to sleep.

The next morning, Alex had passed by some of the tenants that had changed back into their human form retreating to their room with a plate of food they piled on high, leaving a lingering scent of bacon and pancakes behind. He made it downstairs, where his mom was hard at work at the stove and his dad rocking back and forth with his eyes closed at the kitchen island. The man had a plate of barely touched eggs and toast, and a fork handled limply between his index finger and thumb.

Alex had inherited the shocking number of freckles from his father, as well as red hair disguised as brown in dim lighting. The man opened his eyes and sleepily looked over at his son and gave an exhausted smile. "Morning, kid."

"Morning," the boy greeted back.

His mom looked over her shoulder. "What do you feel like having today?"

"Bacon and pancakes. Rob's dish smelled amazing when he passed by me in the hall."

"Stripped pork fat and sugar bread it is," she commented.

"It's too early to make your lame jokes, Ela," Mr. Wisenberg chuckled and rubbed his face against his palm. "Too sleepy. Can't make fun of you."

"Ha ha," Mrs. Wisenberg mocked.

Alexander smiled and took a seat at the kitchen island as well. His father looked like a man in his late-fifties instead of his mid-forties with dark bags under his eyes. He pursed his lips while his dad started eating again. The boy rest his head against his hand and looked over at his mom making breakfast; the sun gently shined through the windows while the sizzling sound of bacon cooking on the frying pan and pancakes in another. The aroma was so intoxicating, Alex sighed.

It was just a normal morning for them . . .

"Your father sends his love," his mother told him.

"I know," he rolled his eyes with a slight smile and hugged her smaller frame.

They had arrived at the Hogwarts Express, his trunk and owl already being tossed into the train with everyone else's belongings and other families hugging their kids goodbye on the same platform. The room was filled with chattering voices and smoke, loud and blinding.

"God, you're getting so tall. What happened to my kid that played hide-and-seek in his tree house?" she lightly smiled and let go of her 6'4 child.

"Well there's this thing called 'puberty.' It happens to teenagers all the time. Growth spurt and all that fancy biological crap," he answered with a playfully cocky smirk.

Mrs. Wisenberg smacked his arm with narrowed eyes, he merely laughed at that. "I don't want to get another letter from your professors that you fell asleep in their class again," she added with her finger pointed at him.

"The classes are boring and I was passing them anyway," Alexander defended.

"I know they're boring. Don't do it anyways."

"I'll try," he groaned.

Mrs. Wisenberg pursed her lips again and pulled her boy in for another hug. "Write us back if you plan to come back for the holidays. We'll miss you . . ."

"I'll miss you guys too," he answered and released her again. "Tell Juno I said 'hi' if she comes back soon," the boy added and waved his mom goodbye. The woman nodded and waved back as he hopped onto the train.

Inside, other Hogwarts students ran down the corridor looking for any of their friends that already claimed a compartment and first years shyly looking around for any empty rooms to sit in.

Alexander passed by room to room until he found another redheaded kid by himself. He let out a low chuckle, slipped his shoe off, and slid the door open before throwing his shoe at the boy. The boy groaned and furrowed his brows at Alex.

"Hey, Valerii," he smiled widely.

Valerii pursed his lips and decided against tackling Alex and beating him with his own shoe. Maybe because he didn't want to stoop to Alex's childish level, maybe because one should treat a friend they haven't seen all summer with some kindness. But that look Val gave, boy did he want to. Instead, Val straightened himself out and greeted his friend in his slight Russian accent, "Hey Alex, still a shoe throwing asshole I see."

"Only when your attention is elsewhere," Alex shrugged and sat across from Valerii.

Within no time, the train started to move and Kings Cross was far behind them within minutes. And time to faze back into his second life . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Boys

Valerii was a Russian fifteen-year-old in Gryffindor. Perfect in terms of appearance with red hair, icy blue eyes, and a lean athletic build to be confident about. And with perfectly carved cheekbones for days. He was the coolest friend in the world, but also a bit of a daredevil.

Like, trying to persuade him to do dangerous stunts on a broom because it would look cool. And he was never wrong about the tricks looking cool.

Alex and Val were outside by the lake sitting under some shade. Alex was doing his homework while Val lied down on the grass throwing a tennis ball in the air out of boredom. Valerii's bag remained unopened with his notebook and textbooks inside, Alexander had another textbook waiting on the side with pieces of paper sticking out between the pages, and both of the boys had their brooms lying beside them.

"I'm booooooored," Valerii groaned.

"Then go fly around and practice for tryouts," Alex answered in a monotone as he kept scribbling in his answers. "It isn't for awhile, you're probably rusty from taking selfies of yourself all summer."

Valerii rolled his eyes and threw his tennis ball at Alex. "Pfft whatever," he replied and thought about adding something about receiving selfies from him being a blessing, but let it go. Instead, he jumped up grabbed his broom with one hand and Alex's textbook with the other.

"Dude, give that—"

"Maybe YOU need practice. I'm sure you were too busy not communicating with the outside world to practice," Val interrupted.

The comeback sounded better in his head.

Either way he hopped on his broom and drifted up over the lake with Alex's textbook hostage.

"Val! Dude, seriously! I have half my shit done in that!" Alexander called out, but his redheaded friend was too far out.

Val smirked and tucked Alex's textbook tightly under his arm, he would never drop it in the lake on purpose—but that didn't mean he wouldn't drop it.

He scoffed and grabbed his broom, hopped on, and jet after Valerii. The wind felt harsh against his skin and rough through his hair, but the feeling of weightlessness was a familiar comfort when he was off the ground. The distance between him and Valerii shrank as Alex slowed to a stop. "I swear to god if you drop that," he threatened.

He looked over his shoulder to see Alex was catching up and that was his cue to lean forward on his broom and speed up. "Come on, Alex! Man, no wonder you're a Chaser! Sooooo slow."

"Shut up, I do more work than you do!" Alex leaned forward and followed after Val. Stupid cocky Seekers. They're practically the quarterback of football, including the smug personality. He added more weight to the foot support of his broom, almost like pushing closer to the tip of the broom would make him go faster and in is mind it felt like it was working. He slowly got closer to Valerii and outstretched his hand toward the textbook tucked under his arm. "But you need to know when someone is just behind you!"

"Tsk, as if," Valerii rolled his eyes and laughed to himself before gripping the end of his broom and dipping around and down towards the water.

"God fucking—" Alex cursed under his breath and pushed his broom down, diving toward Valerii.

The redhead pulled up when he got too close to the water and drifted right above it, leaving the water to pull up and spray in his wake. You don't get to be the Gryffindor Seeker by being subpar on a broom after all.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Gryffindor!" Alexander shouted. He thought about kicking the book out of Valerii's grasp, but then papers would fly everywhere and Alex wouldn't have a lot of time to pull his wand out and collect everything before it touched the water since they were so much closer to it. It wasn't a damn Quaffle.

Val chewed on his lower lip. If he gave up then, Alex would probably hit hit much less than if he kept this 'keep away' act going. As he approached the edge of the lake he hopped off the broom and waited for Alex to catch up, trying to keep the shitty grin off his face.

Alex was probably forty yards away when Valerii reached land. Rolling his eyes, he slowed to a stop, hopped off his broom, and lazily punched his friend in the shoulder. "Dick," he grumbled and nabbed his textbook from under Val's arm. "You're still a shit flyer."

"Still a better flyer than you," the Gryffindor fought back. He rubbed his arm halfheartedly but Alex hadn't really hit him that hard.

Alex was about to throw a comeback at him, but his attention immediately went to the Hufflepuff house exiting out of the entrance to the Quidditch field. Some of them were familiar faces that had been a part of the team for a year or two. And one of them was a surprise. "Dude, is the Lancaster?"

The one he had his attention on was Lacie, blonde haired beauty queen that wore expensive tennis bracelets and painted her nails a new color every other week. She was the same age as them and the type of person that put more effort in her looks than in anything else. At least he thought so. He didn't really talk to her much but whenever he did she didn't say much. Lacie wasn't his least favorite person in the castle, she was just okay . . .

Valerii, on the other hand, tried not to seem overly enthusiastic as he followed Alex's gaze to the Hufflepuffs leaving the pitch, partly because he couldn't believe that the princess of Hogwarts herself could possibly be trying out for Quidditch and it had to be Alex messing with him.

"Dude no way—why would Lancaster be on the pitch?"

"Why don't you go over to her and ask," Alex answered and crossed his arms across his chest. He was totally not subtle.

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Nah, she'll just call me a dumbass." He rolled his eyes and decided instead to retrieve his bag from where they left it. "I bet she's just trying out or whatever. I guess we'll find out when the teams are made?"

Alexander laughed at Val's 'didn't give a shit' demeanor. "You ARE a dumbass," he chuckled. "Trying to act all cool after you nearly spazzed out when I mentioned her name," he continued and placed his broom and book beside the rest of his things. "At least try to say 'hi' to her. Sometime THIS YEAR."

"Yeah man okay whatever," Valerii rolled his eyes and scooped his messenger bag over his shoulder, "I don't have to take advice from you. What do YOU know?"

"That you're totally in love with her. Or fancy her. I don't know, you have a thing for her on some level," Alex waved off. All he knew was that Valerii liked her. He wasn't sure if it was her looks or if there was something about her personality, but the guy liked her. Least he could do was tease and push his friend to initiate something. "But fine, I'll drop it," he rolled his eyes. "Go kick ass at tryouts."

Val huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair, he'd been trying not to think about tryouts for the better part of the day and the closer they got the more he felt sick. He nodded and gave Alex a little two fingered salute, "Yeah man can do, see you later." Then he readjusted his broom in his hand and headed back towards the castle.

Alex two finger saluted back then cracked open his textbook again. The Slytherins don't get practice until tomorrow, so there really was no rush for him. Whatever, he could always pry how tryouts were for Valerii before dinner at the Great Hall. Stupid perfect bastard . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Learn to Lie

Big shocker. Valerii made the Gryffindor team. Perfect as always. And to their surprise, Lacie Lancaster made the Hufflepuff team. And a Beater no less. Now Alex REALLY had to talk to her. Especially if they were going to be in the same field together. Not only that, but the princess filled in a role they weren't expecting at all. A freaking Beater was for tough people with muscles. Lancaster . . . didn't look like she'd be hiding guns under those sleeves.

The next time he'd see her, he have to ask her how the hell she was good enough to make the team.

Alexander was hanging out in the Slytherin common room answering the last question to his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. The Slytherin dungeons was . . . dark. Damp. And cold. The glass window in the back of the common room looked out into the lake, occasionally allowing the students to see the giant squid and mermaids. The wall around the window showed evidence of slow leaking that formed moss, but not near threatening to the point that the Slytherin house wasn't worried about the window breaking and flooding the room.

He closed his textbook and went into the boys' room to toss his messenger bag and textbook before he went rummaging through his trunk to retrieve his Quidditch gear.

The bedroom was just as cold and damp as the common room. Winter was usually a pain in the ass. Alex's parents told him about how warm and welcoming the Hufflepuff common room was and he was actually kind of envious of the Hufflepuff kids. His parents shared that information after the school sent a letter to them (well, really his mum) to announce that he was sorted into Slytherin.

Dad . . . didn't seem thrilled about his son being in Slytherin, but that didn't last too long. They do make playful jabs at each other though.

But the Hufflepuff house that his parents lived in sounded more like his place to stay rather than staying in a house where sunlight was nonexistent.

How they described the common room sounded like an indoor version of their backyard. Bright, colorful, plants everywhere, and a total secret from everyone. And that was what Alexander missed. He missed the bright colors, the flowers, and bathing in sunlight all the time rather than get it when he'd go to Herbology class or practice outside for Quidditch.

His school's house location was just so . . . depressing.

It made him uncomfortable, honestly.

But the Slytherin house, really, wasn't the only thing that made him uncomfortable and felt out of sorts. Despite the location being glaringly different to his home at the refuge, the people at Hogwarts felt off . . . everyone was so . . . ordinary . . . Alex may technically belong with all his classmates, but for reasons that was explained in his everyday life . . .

He felt like a foreigner.

Everyone was too . . . human . . .

Alexander ran a hand through his hair and left the dark damn dungeon. The boy let out a sigh and felt like his shoulders finally relaxed, making him aware of how stiff he felt. Some first years entered the dungeon and went quiet when they caught sight of Alexander walking opposite of them; his towering figure intimidating them. He pursed his lips and took longer strides to avoid their lengthy stares. Though, his steps sounded louder and the echoes didn't exactly help. After taking every two steps up the steps, he was back in the much brighter and more open space outside the Great Hall.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and brought himself to turn towards the doors to the courtyard. The sunshine felt nice, the air tasted cleaner, and the promise of open space was welcoming. Compared to where he lived with his parents, the Slytherin living space felt like being a resident in a matchbox. And he lived with MORE people back home. Alexander let out another relieved sigh and crossed the bridge to the lake.

 _He got his Hogwarts letter and he bought his school supplies with his intimidating but caring mum. Dad stayed home, but he sent his love and they brought back sweets and a brand new broom. Alex eagerly read his 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' textbook outside, surrounded by yellow and purple flowers sprinkled around the deep green grass when he looked up from his book at his mum and dad talking amongst themselves._

 _Dad didn't look as happy as usual. He actually looked hurt. And mum reflected the same expression of agreement but didn't like what they were discussing. Alex blinked once and looked back down at his book to go all the way to the last creature written: werewolves. Mum's scholarly essays on them used big words that he didn't understand and she wrote a lot of pages that made it intimidating to finish. The textbook must have simplified the topic enough for children to understand and study. Alexander got to the fourth sentence when h noticed his parents approaching him._

 _"Hey, kid. Could we talk to you about something?" his dad asked._

 _Alex blinked up at them as they sat in front of him before he nodded and closed his book. His dad pursed his lips and looked to his wife, whom was having a little difficulty constructing a sentence. The small freckled boy watched and waited when she finally said, "Hogwarts . . . is going to be filled with a lot of people that . . . aren't like the people here."_

 _That confused Alex. What did that mean? 'Not like the people here?'_

 _"And the students there didn't grow up like you did," she continued. His mum looked incredibly uncomfortable and that was a strange sight to see. "What I'm trying to say—What your father and I are trying to say . . . is that you shouldn't mention being around werewolves to anyone at school."_

 _Alex furrowed his brows at her. "Why?" the boy asked._

 _"Because . . ." his dad answered, "people don't normally surround themselves around werewolves."_

 _Alex looked to his mum. "Is everyone in Hogwarts human?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Like me and you?"_

 _She nodded again._

 _More humans . . . the thought was weird._

 _"Why can't I tell people about werewolves?"_

 _"Well, like I said, people don't often find themselves around werewolves. Humans stay close to other humans." He made a side glance towards Alex's mum. "Usually," he mumbled and Mrs. Wisenberg took her husband's hand._

 _"Why?"_

 _They glanced at each other. "Others see giant wolves first and not the person," his mum answered. "They think—they're more afraid of—" She stopped. She couldn't find the words to construct a proper reply._

 _"People aren't used to being around others like me," his dad said, taking the attention off his wife. "I make people nervous. Naturally."_

 _"How come?"_

 _His dad shrugged. "Don't know. I'm too cool, I guess."_

 _Alexander giggled. His mum brushed some loose hair behind her head and stiffened her shoulders. "What we're asking is that you don't mention living in a house full of werewolves. Other wizards aren't . . . as understanding as you and I are. Think of where we live as . . . a secret between the three of us. Promise you won't tell a soul when you go to school."_

 _Alexander pursed his lips in deep thought. So he'd be going to school with other human children. People don't like werewolves, for some reason? And he couldn't share any information about where he lived. The freckled child looked back up at his parents. "So what do I tell people?"_

 _His mum leaned back a little and looked toward her husband. "You . . . travel with your mum," Mr. Wisenberg answered. "She studies magical creatures and she takes you along with her."_

 _Well . . . that wasn't technically a lie. She did study werewolves. So it wasn't a lie._

 _Alexander stared at them then nodded. "Okay. I won't tell."_

 _"You promise?" his mum asked._

 _The little boy enthusiastically nodded. "I promise."_

 _She smiled at him, took his head between her hands, and kissed his forehead; grossing out the eleven-year-old. His dad chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before messing up his son's reddish brown hair. "Thanks, kid."_

Alexander ran both his hands through his hair as he went into the Slytherin's changing room to get into a tryout jersey and nab a broom. Constantly living in a lie to the point that it became second nature to him was . . . trying. Life was hard for a kid.

Good thing Quidditch was easy.


End file.
